The Stairways To Heaven
by FadingFaith
Summary: An idea that popped into my head might write the whole thing if I get enough reviews...-


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin I wish I did but I don't...

* * *

**The Stairways to Heaven**

by: **FadingFaith**

* * *

I suggest anyone who hasn't tried to go to and sign up! Please help we are trying desperately to establish an anime guild ( or casso as they call it there ) but to do so we need more fpp ( a thing from the site ) Thus the reason behind my pitiful whining! Please go and where it says who refered you type in 80703. I would forever be grateful and so would my friend!

My account on there is AnimeLover (# 80703) I'll be happy to help anyone who needs it.

* * *

The beach was beautiful; the calming sea urged the waves to playfully roll upon the shores, the sky a dazzling shade of the purest blue. Nothing disturbed this surreal beauty, although, a soft yet melancholy tune blended into this dreamlike vision. 

A lone figure was sitting at his piano at the beach (_don't ask me how it got there...just go with it, please?_) His fingers played over the glossy and polished ivory keys with long-years of practice. However, one doesn't notice that for their attention was pulled swiftly toward his god-like appearance.

Gorgeous strands of fiery wine-colored hair were drawn back with a simple tie. He was dressed in a black tuxedo (_once again don't ask me why..._) that made his hair stand out more if that's possible. Yet, the most captivating detail about him was his alluring amethyst orbs; that radiated sorrow of the highest level.

His piano was the shade of the whitest ivory; and if one bothered to take a closer look then one would notice the golden italic label on it, **_Samick._**

_Maybe the other person did love her more than sessha did...maybe...but not by much._

The water had reached and enveloped some of his shoes but he continued on. The song never stopped and slowly it took over one's senses and one would feel them self drowning in its incompatible pensiveness and grace.

**I really liked Kenshin-kun.**

_Flashback_

Two young children about 14-years old were huddled together on a shiny grand piano. The keys were the shade of pure white and mid-night black. The night was young and defiantly wasn't chilly but for reasons beyond those the young girl's head was nestled comfortably upon the young boy's shoulder. Music was being played softly by one of them on the piano, soothingly.

Surprisingly there was a spark of something between the two. No, it was something that went beyond the fondness of brothers and sisters, childhood crushes, or just simple adoration. Both acknowledged this yet neither realized how deep it actually went.

The young boy's fingers glided over the keys with the grace of a swan while the young girl watched with fascination in her innocent sapphire orb. The young boy smiled fondly at her as he took his eyes off of the keys yet the music went on.

**Kenshin-kun was an amazing pianist.**

_Scene Change_

Young Kenshin was preparing to throw a boomerang as young Kaoru watched attentively at how he put so much effort into it. The beach was calm, the sky was a dazzling shade of blue, looking at it one would realize how not a single wisp of cloud remained. As the two watched the boomerang flew quickly back at Kaoru, however, before it could hit her Kenshin caught it in mid-air. The two shared a smile, "That was so cool."

"Here you try it, hold onto the tail like this, and now one, two, three!" Kenshin was holding Kaoru's hand so he could show her how the boomerang works.

**Kenshin-kun taught me a lot of things.**

_Scene Change_

"Put this in your hand like this." Kenshin closed Kaoru's hand over a coin as he took another coin from her hand. As he blew into his hand the coin in his hand disappeared like magic. A gasp of delight came from Kaoru's mouth as she watched this. Kenshin grinned, "Magic is easier than you think."

"Look at the coin; it fits about the size of my hand." With that and a secretive smile Kenshin flipped over his hand and the coin grew in Kaoru's eyes. What was once a quarter was now the size of a bowl.

* * *

FadingFaith: Lol this was an idea inspired by my mom's video it's gonna last about 30 chapters or so...at least I think. This is a rough beginning when I'm done the whole first chapter I will take this down. However I wish to know if this a good idea or not...

As the LaughinglyYours...do NOT expect an update soon...I'm being lazy.


End file.
